Cluedo Most Fowl
by Mr.Ballsdinkie
Summary: Based upon Agatha Christie's Ten Little Indians. The CLUEDO characters visit the elaborate mansion of Dr. Lawrence Black. Shortly later, he is murdered. One by one, the characters fall victim to a murderer, according to the rhyme: Who Killed Cock Robin?
1. Introduction to Cluedo

_**CLUEDO MOST FOWL**_

_**By Matthew Chapman**_

**Introduction to Cluedo:**

**The year is 1935, at the elaborate manor; Blackwell Close located in Blackwood Down, Wales. Owned by the reputed Dr. Lawrence Black, Blackwell Close is a grand mansion filled with the bizarre delights and devious thrills. Just ask any guest who visits. The Doctor himself is a nice man in general; some say he can be weak, almost naïve. It can just be one accident in Blackwell Close that will create another after another….**

There are several characters you will meet in this story:

**Dr. Lawrence Ivor Black**: A middle aged Welsh doctor of the science who owns the grand manor; Blackwell Close. Dr. Black is described as a generous father-like figure in the area he lives in. Sometimes his friends can describe him as a weak-minded and easily to manipulate. His hobby tends to be catching wild animals to put up in his elaborate Trophy Room. Some say he's penniless after the vast fortune spent on it.

**Mrs. Rebecca Susan Peacock**: A lovely British middle-aged woman with raven hair and pair of spectacles on her nose. She is the heiress of the Silver Estates and tends to have a fondness for birds. Mrs. Peacock is a strong caring woman who is willing to stick up for anybody and is never afraid to be a leader. She is rumoured to be a kleptomaniac, as she has the odd habit of filching items off others, alive or dead.

**Col. Gregory Augustus Mustard**: A gruff military gentleman but refuses to tell which army he's from. Perhaps he's German and afflicted with the Nazis. He is dashing and handsome and tends to have women swooning over his masculinity. He is good friends with Miss Scarlet, but some say there is something between the too. Col. Mustard also possesses strong leadership skills. He can have a temper too.

**Miss Evelynne Irene Scarlet**: A sexy, beautiful American actress with auburn-toned hair and a fair complexion. When she was young, she stared in silent pictures like _Scarlette Dimple: American Princess. _Her lavish lifestyle often had her making frequent trips to other countries. Her recent trip to Germany however was different. Some say she has also afflicted herself with the Nazis and Col. Mustard is her secret accomplice. Scarlet has never confirmed or denied as of yet.

**M**.** Francois Alphonse Brunette**: A dashing and effete Frenchman from Quebec, Canada. He is renowned for his glorious artwork he has produced, but is rumoured to have lifted his art and claimed it as his on. He has denied this completely claiming his art is 100 Brunette. He has also gained bad reputation for being an art smuggler but this is also denied. Currently he is dating the beautiful Miss Scarlet and he is able to memorise things perfectly.

**Lady Emily Yong Lavender**: An aged aristocrat from Shang-hai. She started out as nobody until she met Lord Lavender on his visit to China. Then she married him and was smuggled out of the country. Her name was changed from Su to Emily and was now immediately wealthy. Later Lord Lavender was killed and no blame was put on Lady Lavender, but she did inherit the fortune. But his death got her onto drinking and she has become a decrepit old coot who wears too much makeup.

**Prof. Benjamin Edgar Plum**: A renowned Scottish middle-aged chemist, Prof. Plum tends to get around the world and as a hobby goes on archaeological digs and have affairs with beautiful women. He used to be a doctor in his field until he slipped up. He conducted illegal practice in his line of work and got his license revoked. He later managed to become a professor. He can be unfortunately absent-minded at times and is considered autistic.

**Miss Gloria Felicity Peach**: A sweet-as-sugar Southern belle from America with golden locks and a cheerful smile. She spent a happy childhood on the farm but as she grew older her aspirations turned to love….which eventually turned out sour. It forced her to the leave the country. She took up a job as a secretary for Dr. Black when she moved to Wales. Her favourite flower is the deadly nightshade.

**Rev. Carlton O'Thallo Green**: A rather stern serious pastor in his early 40's and Irish. Has neatly combed jet-black hair and tweedy reading glasses. Rev. Green has cold looks on the outside but deep down; he can be the man of his faith and can be considerate of others, just as long as you're a believer of his faith. His demeanour turned a little sour when his wife, Heather died of a disease. He secretly thinks of Dr. Black as godless.

**Mme. Cecilia "Butterfly" Rose**: A beautiful African-American psychic voodoo from Louisiana. She can be a little wise at times but in times of trouble, she turns immediately insane. She met Dr. Black when he was taking a trip in the area. At first they didn't want much to do with each other, but shortly they fell in love and Dr. Black proposed. Rose was simply excited. Mme. Rose's psychic abilities have been questioned mainly because many of her predictions ended in doom.

**Prince Philippe Ramontut Azure**: A worldly and handsome prince from Egypt who grew up with an abusive father who was also the King of Egypt. When Prince Azure grew up things started to look better as he lived a life of wealth and happiness. He later found love with a Princess and lost it when his life took a turn a worst turn when he allegedly been doing some art smuggling to different countries. The artefacts in Dr. Black's Trophy Room perhaps may be some of the art Azure smuggled in.

**Mrs. Blanche Mildred White**: A Scottish elderly housekeeper of Blackwell Close. She generally does her work without complaint and does her duty with competence. Deep down, she is miserable. She used to be of Dr. White, a friend of Dr. Black. When Dr. White died, he was bankrupt forcing Mrs. White to take the job of head housekeeper at Blackwell Close just to support herself. Now she keeps quiet with a seething hate of Dr. Black.

**Sg**t**. Charles Stephen Gray (AKA Mr. George Phillips Greyson)**: Sgt. Gray came to the mansion when he was hired two weeks ago under the false name of Mr. Greyson. He was hired by Dr. Black to help him put an end to this blackmail nonsense as Dr. Black was being blackmailed by somebody who was forcing Dr. Black to discover guilty secrets about his friends. For the two weeks Sgt. Gray spent his time searching for clues all over the town and mansion to catch the dreaded blackmailer. He's also good with his servile duties.

**Mr. Hogarth Didit Ashe**: The current butler of Blackwell Close. He does his duties admirably and takes after the life of servitude without complaint. He is efficient and orderly almost to the point of completely subservient. Sometimes it seems he has no life for himself except to serve others. He doesn't mind though because he's pretty much mindless when it comes to anything besides taking orders and doing work.

That's all for now. On with the story (Muhahahahaha!)……


	2. The Death and Burial of Cock Robin

The Death and Burial of Cock Robin

A bright crimson Rolls Royce ripped down the road kicking up a bout of leaves into the air. A late dreary evening of orange set in the country sky above, suffused with large ugly grey cloud. A white dove flew by. It was a cold October and the driver was shivering in her un-heated car. Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop in front of a large mountain of an enormous manor that towered above the car. The female driver inside caught her breath for a few seconds before she heard the piddle patter of drizzle on the roof of the vehicle.

"Damn!" she said aloud.

The woman pulled out a lush red umbrella from the velvet seat behind her and step out of the car. Every article of clothing on her beautiful body was brilliant shade of red. With a clacking of her high heels against the stone ground, the lady trotted with a quick pace through a gigantic courtyard which was separated through a use of hedges creating pathways. She reached the front glass doors and presently pulled a handle which attached to a loud bell on the other side….

BONG!!!!! BONG!!!!!

From the other side of the door, came a man walking with quick patient steps. From the outside, the woman clacked her heels as the gentlemen on the other side of the glass fumbled with the lock. The doors swung open nearly knocking the lady off her feet.

"Why Hello Miss Evelynne Scarlet," The butler spoke with a proper Welsh accent. "You are most expected in Blackwell Close."

"Hogarth," said Miss Scarlet, "Do you happen to know what the Doctor has invited us for? He didn't tell us in the letter"

"I know nothing Miss," Mr. Hogarth Ashe replied, "Dr. Black wishes upon some company from his friends I presume."

"But I the…," Miss Scarlet paused for a moment and thought carefully to herself, "Oh very well."

Mr. Ashe led Miss Scarlet inside to join the other guests.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dr. Lawrence Black dressed in black formal attire with a red flower in his lapel was at his desk in the Mulberry coloured Library. His hands were quivering with sweat yet his head was firm and proper. His private valet, Mr. George Greyson wearing a stiff grey three-piece suit. entered the room looking perfectly calm.

"Sir, all the guest have arrived. The gentlemen are in the Billiards Room, and the ladies are socializing in the Drawing Room, shall dinner be announced? They are all waiting for your presence."

Dr. Black looked up.

"Mr. Grayson, I understand that they are all impatient, but they will just have to wait! I'm very busy, and I must get this done!"

"But the guests, Sir!?" Mr. Grayson spoke imperatively.

"Listen George, tell Mr. Ashe get dinner started," instructed Dr. Black, "I will join the party very shortly."

"Very well sir," replied Mr. Greyson.

And with that, Mr. Greyson left the Library slamming the door shut behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The clackity-clack of billiard balls rolled across the green felt while Prince Philippe Azure who was a dark Egyptian man wearing a light blue suit of the finest cut, took a hard shot. The Billiard room was suffused in thick clouds of smoke as each man in the room has a form of lung-killing tobacco filled paraphernalia in their mouths, puffing away.

"Well played, Your Majesty!" congratulated Col. Gregory Mustard, a young man with trimmed dirty blonde hair wearing dark mustard coloured attire, "I could have never gotten that ball out from that corner."

His accent was notably German.

Prince Azure politely thanked him, but said nothing after that, he was very quiet. Prof. Benjamin Plum then entered the room, puffing his pipe and fixing his red bow-tie and straightening out his dark purple attire.

"Where were you?" Asked The Rev. Green, a stern man in his 40's wearing a dark, dark green suit with a religious dog collar, who always seemed to have a solemn face. "You were gone for quite a while."

Prof. Plum turned plummish red.

"I was in the washroom," said Plum, "It just….took a while."

Rev. Green merely glared at Plum as if he were dooming the poor man to the bowels of Hell already.

Mr. Ashe then promptly entered and announced dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the beautifully constructed Drawing Room, five ladies were all sitting politely on the assortment of furniture. Miss Scarlet sat at the oak upright piano facing a direction that signalled she had no intention of playing. The other four women were Mrs. Rebecca Peacock, a peaceful lady in a blue suit ensemble and fur, Lady Emily Lavender, a dotty Asian woman gracing in a light purple gown with a cigarette in hand, Miss Gloria Peach, a beautiful blonde in a skimpy pastel orange dress, and Madame Cecilia Rose a beautiful raven haired woman with a warm glow emitting from her dark skin. Each one looking subtly bored and each one had left quietly now and then to get a bit of air and came back.

"Dr. Black was so nice to let me join his party!" Squealed Miss Peach, "I'm actually his secretary but he's given me a raise,"

"Oh that's lovely dear!" Exclaimed Mrs. Peacock who was adjusting her hat filled with peacock feathers, "Tell Dr. Black to consider my offer to open a bird sanctuary on his premises. I keep telling him and he keeps ignoring me."

"Perhaps he doesn't WANT one," said Miss Scarlet sarcastically.

"So tell me," spoke Lady Lavender, to Mme. Rose, "How is it that a woman like you would get an invite to Blackwell Close?"

"I met Lawrence in Louisiana, my home state," said Mme. Rose, "We became very good friends when we met each other. He was not like any other man there…he…he considers me good luck since I make accurate predictions for him."

"Predictions?" said Miss Peach, who sounded a little startled, "So you're some kind of a witch?"

"Witch ain't the right word missy," corrected Mme. Rose, "I'm a gifted psychic, and the Doctor and I are in love…ya'll might as well know it now as I'm not afraid of your opinions! He proposed to me in America and I accepted. He said my mind was beautiful."

Lady Lavender stopped knitting and let out a little gasp while Miss Scarlet and Miss Peach glared. Lady Lavender opened her mouth to say something but Mrs. Peacock beat her too it.

"Now, now," said Mrs. Peacock as she wiped he spectacles on her periwinkle blue handkerchief, "I think it's perfectly alright if two people are in love! I myself had an excellent and loving husband….Poor Matthew, shame he died. Anyway I'm very happy for you and Lawrence, Rosie."

Lady Lavender's wrinkled skin look like it would puff up and explode any second until Mrs. Blanche White, the aged housekeeper in a white and black servant uniform entered and announced dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Dining Room was an opulent room in a salmon-tone wall colouring. Mahogany sideboards and cabinets graced the room along with a long table and several chairs.

Everybody looked to find their correct seating. Mrs. White, Mr. Greyson and Mr. Ashe stood to the side watching the guests.

"Where's Dr. Black?" asked Miss Peach, "I haven't seen that handsome man for the whole evening!"

Mr. Ashe gave a nod to Miss Peach and told her he will go fetch him. As he left, another man in a brown suit entered.

"Where were you Sir?" asked Mrs. White with a look of concern.

"I was in the Studio," he said with a thick French accent, "I was admiring one of Dr. Black's paintings.

He sat down and gave Miss Scarlet a peck on the cheek to her approval. Lady Lavender could not stop giving Mme. Rose a dirty look. Miss Peach was admiring Col. Mustard's handsome build.

"His latest piece is an interesting one." Continued the man, whose name was M. Francois Brunette, "He has made a large mural with a child's nursery rhyme on it with several animals related to the rhyme adorning the words."

"That all seems quite silly of Lawrence," said Col. Mustard, "That chap had never liked nursery rhymes!"

"Well it's signed by him!" reassured M. Brunette.

"Ooh! What's the rhyme anyway?" asked Mrs. Peacock with interest.

M. Brunette grinned.

"It's called "_THE DEATH AND BURIAL OF COCK ROBIN_" said M. Brunette, who noticed Mrs. Peacock grimace at the thought of a bird's death, "I'm sure you all know it. You know…Who killed Cock Robin? I said the Sparrow, with my bow and arrow. I killed Cock Robin…"

Suddenly Mr. Ashe ran in with a look of terror and alarm. His hands were numb and shaking.

"Dr. Black has been killed!" he cried.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Black's body was face down on the desk blotter in the Library. Crimson blood covered the mass of papers on the desk. The window behind him had a clear smashed hole in it. Blatantly, a jaded arrow stuck out, from the back of Dr. Black's head…..


	3. Who Killed Cock Robin?

Who Killed Cock Robin?

13 people stood motionless staring at the body of the dead man lying before them on the desk. Then there was a cry….Mme. Rose promptly crumpled onto the floor and burst into hysterical tears. Mrs. Peacock took pity and stooped to comfort her. Prince Azure's eyes were fixated on the arrow. Rev. Green walked towards the phone on the desk.

"Dear Lord," he cried. "the wire has been cut!"

Madame Rose stood and spoke in between angry tears.

"You don't need dem police!" she shrieked, "I know! I know who did it! I must consult my crystal ball! I will avenge my fiancée's death! I see who did it!

She then burst into uncontrollable fit of laughter and ran out of the room.

Prof. Plum turned to leave as well until Mr. Greyson spoke up.

"Hold it right there!"

Plum froze.

"Everybody stay where you are! Nobody is going to leave because I'm a police officer!"

Mr. Greyson pulled a badge out of his pocket and flashed it.

"My name is Sgt. Charles Gray and I was hired two weeks ago undercover as a valet to Dr. Black's knowledge. It was official police business regarding blackmail! Dr. Black was being blackmailed by an unknown person in this room, and that's why he invited you. Somebody was blackmailing Dr. Black by having him gain information about all of you! Now that Dr. Black is dead, I'm sure these papers are useless."

Sgt. Gray snatched some bloody papers from the desk and scanned over them quickly with darting eyes.

"I think I will save you all some embarrassment," said Sgt. Gray.

He promptly ripped the papers up and chucked them into the fire place. The guests looked on purely shocked.

"Anyway," he continued, "Now that the Doctor is dead, I must find out who did it. But it appears the phone is dead, so I will let you all relax for a few minutes. At 9:30, We will all meet in the Conservatory and go over some of the evidence provided. Whoever tries to leave obviously must be the murderer and they can't get far in this area. Anyway, carry on. Mrs. White will you go fetch Madame Rose?"

The guests all departed. Mrs. Peacock stayed for a second to filch Dr. Black's gold pen. Then she left as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Miss Scarlet was with Col. Mustard in the Billiard Room having a round of billiards. She was quite worried.

"Do you think he knew?" Miss Scarlet asked

"Clearly he knew," said Col. Mustard apprehensively, "otherwise…."

"Otherwise he wouldn't have been blackmailing us!" scowled Miss Scarlet.

"How did he know?" panted Col. Mustard, his monocle was fogging up.

"Dr. Black was smart, but now he's dead," confirmed Miss Scarlet, who suddenly stood up straight, "shit, what if that policeman knows too!?"

"If he knows were both espionage….then…," Mustard stuttered.

"Then were finished," said Scarlet solemnly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Miss Peach and Prince Azure were with M. Brunette in the Studio. He was showing them the art piece Black had done. It was spectacular! An enormous mural, the script in bold gold lettering. Miss Peach gasped in awe and twirled her blonde hair!

M. Brunette read the words out loud.

_I_

_Who killed Cock Robin?_

_I, said the Sparrow,_

_with my bow and arrow,_

_I killed Cock Robin._

_II_

_Who saw him die?_

_I, said the Fly,_

_with my little eye,_

_I saw him die._

_III_

_Who caught his blood?_

_I, said the Fish,_

_with my little dish,_

_I caught his blood._

_IV_

_Who'll make the shroud?_

_I, said the Beetle,_

_with my thread and needle,_

_I'll make the shroud._

_V_

_Who'll dig his grave?_

_I, said the Owl,_

_with my pick and shovel,_

_I'll dig his grave._

_VI  
_

_Who'll be the parson?_

_I, said the Rook,_

_with my little book,_

_I'll be the parson._

_VII_

_Who'll be the clerk?_

_I, said the Lark,_

_if it's not in the dark,_

_I'll be the clerk._

_VIII_

_Who'll carry the link?_

_I, said the Linnet,_

_I'll fetch it in a minute,_

_I'll carry the link._

_IX_

_Who'll be chief mourner?_

_I, said the Dove,_

_I mourn for my love,_

_I'll be chief mourner._

_X_

_Who'll carry the coffin?_

_I, said the Kite,_

_if it's not through the night,_

_I'll carry the coffin._

_XI_

_Who'll bear the pall?_

_We, said the Wren,_

_both the cock and the hen,_

_We'll bear the pall._

_XII_

_Who'll sing a psalm?_

_I, said the Thrush,_

_as she sat on a bush,_

_I'll sing a psalm._

_XIII_

_Who'll toll the bell?_

_I said the bull,_

_because I can pull,_

_I'll toll the bell._

_XIV_

_All the birds of the air_

_fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,_

_when they heard the bell toll_

_for poor Cock Robin._

_END_

"Isn't it odd?" Exclaimed Miss Peach, "Dr. Black was killed with an arrow, just like Cock Robin!

"Damned odd." Muttered Prince Azure, "I wonder now, if the killer saw the painting and killed Dr. Black like that as a practical joke."

"I don't quite see the killer's reasoning I'm afraid," admitted M. Brunette.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Conservatory, Mrs. Peacock, Rev. Green, Prof. Plum and Lady Lavender were being served some champagne to cool their nerves by Mr. Ashe. Prof. Plum clinked glasses with Mrs. Peacock.

"What's that for?" Asked Mrs. Peacock curiously.

"For Dr. Black not having the chance to embarrass us for the sake of himself." Muttered Prof. Plum.

"Now, now," reprimanded Rev. Green sternly, "That's a little vengeful of you Professor."

"Oh Reverend," said Mrs. Peacock, "No need to lark out at him for being upset. We all are."

When the Reverend wasn't looking, Mrs. Peacock slipped a pocket watch from his pocket and kept it. Lady Lavender looked at the piano. The page on the stand was flipped to "The Death and Burial of Cock Robin." She smirked a little and as she was always an expert with instruments, she played a few bars…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now Madame," said Mrs. White, "You really ought to get a hold of yourself!"

Mme. Rose was gazed over her crystal ball with an insane gleam in her eye.

"No!" burst Mme. Rose, "I MUST find out who killed my dear Lawrence! I will speak to him…. I will ask him who killed him."

"Trust me," assured Mrs. White, "Sgt. Gray must have the whole situation under control. You must take his word for it at 9:30. Were all meeting in the Conservatory."

Mme. Rose didn't seem to hear her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The clock with a hypnotic noise chimed out 9:30 sharp. All 11 guests, except for Mme. Rose were in present in the Conservatory waiting for Sgt. Gray to return. But 5 minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Well where in blue blazes is that man!" barked Col. Mustard angrily.

"I don't have time for this," complained Lady Lavender.

"Hey what's this!?" Called Prof. Plum.

Prof. Plum found a neatly hidden cord attached to the grand piano and disappearing under the wall. Then he saw an unnatural crack in the wall. The Professor curiously pulled it back and the whole wall swung open!

"Oh!" Exclaimed Mrs. White, "That's a secret passage! Dr. Black had these installed throughout the mansion to make our work easier. It actually made it harder because we had to clean them as well."

"Well perhaps the old man's got some clues in there and Sgt. Gray is finding them," Prince Azure suggested.

They all figured it was worth a shot and entered the passage. Except for Col. Mustard who shot Prince Azure a look.

"I've been dying to ask the whole evening what royalty like you is doing here," asked Mustard, "Shouldn't you be tending to your own country?"

"That's a stupid question." said Azure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They found no clues in the dark dank passageway. But when they all resurfaced into the Drawing Room, they found Sgt. Gray. He was sitting in a chair, stiff as a tree. A bow with the string still attached was clenched around his neck…..


	4. Who Saw Him Die?

Who Saw Him Die?

Now it was Peach's turn to cry.

"This is insane!" cried Miss Peach, "Not only is Dr. Black dead, but our only hopes of catching the killer is dead too!"

"Godammit!" Shouted M. Brunette, "Now we will never get any contact with the police all the phones have been cut!"

Col. Mustard turned to Mr. Ashe.

"Don't let anybody in here." Ordered Mustard.

"Yes Colonel." Replied Mr. Ashe.

They all promptly left the Drawing Room, except for Mrs. Peacock who slipped a wallet from Sgt. Gray's jacket. Then finally she left the room as well as they shut the lights and closed the door. Mr. Ashe locked it.

"Now," said Rev. Green, "Where on heavenly earth would one get a bow and arrow?"

"I believe I know where," Replied Prince Azure, "Dr. Black has a Trophy Room in Blackwell Close and he has a considerable amount of artefacts in there. Chances are the killer found the arrow and bow from Black's armoury collection."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Prof. Plum, Mr. Ashe, Rev. Green, M. Brunette Col. Mustard and Prince Azure rushed off to the Trophy Room. The room had a deadly atmosphere with its creepy golden wallpaper and dead animals all neatly stuffed and prized. Prince Azure winced strangely as he looked at all the artefacts. Sure enough, the bow and arrow was missing.

"C'mon," said Brunette, "There is something else I would like to show you, monsieurs."

They all made a quick exit, all glad to be out of that room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ladies took refuge in the Dining Room. It was a different atmosphere now.

"This isn't getting anywhere," complained Lady Lavender. "I suggest we all leave now ladies."

"We can't," groaned Miss Scarlet, "We can't leave because then the killer may get away."

"I doubt any of us would have a wish to kill Sgt. Gray, let alone Lawrence," said Mrs. Peacock, "I think it would wise. The police all know where we live, they can contact us still, and the innocent will feel safer."

"Then it's settled," said Lady Lavender, "We will tell the gentlemen to pack their bags because we are not staying one second longer in this Hellhole of a mansion!"

"I will fetch Mme. Rose, and tell her were leaving right away," said Mrs. White, and she left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The gentlemen were in the Studio gazing at the mural that Dr. Black painted. M. Brunette quickly explained his theory on how the deaths of Dr. Black and Sgt. Grey could be linked to the first verse of the poem:

Who killed Cock Robin?

I, said the Sparrow,

with my bow and arrow,

I killed Cock Robin.

"It's very possible," said Prof. Plum, "but there are also the other 12 verses. Perhaps the killer has a little plan with this rouse."

"Who saw him die?" asked Col. Mustard, "nobody I know of, we were all in the Dining Room."

"True," said Rev. Green, "but I recall Plum leaving during our game."

"That proves nothing O Holy One," growled Prof. Plum, "Several of you all left as well now and then!"

That's when the women entered to break their proposal of leaving the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The veranda was no longer the vacant space between the mansion and the Courtyard that it once was. It was now littered with dozens of suitcases and belongs. The guests were piled in front of the glass doors staring as the rain came pouring down outside….

"Well, it's a little wet," said Rev. Green, "I believe God wishes us to remain here, in Blackwell Close."

"NO!" Burst Lady Lavender, "I don't care about the rain; I'm getting out this dreadful mess!"

Before anybody could stop her, she rushed off into the stormy darkness. It wasn't long before they heard several screams coming from the direction of the parking lot. That did it in for all 11 of them. Every single guest rushed into the rain to Lavender's aid. They prayed that the killer hadn't yet stuck again!

"Help!" Shrieked Lady Lavender, "Oh help please! I can't get my Lagonda to start! Oh I can't!"

It wasn't long before everybody tried their own vehicles. Each and every one of them had been maliciously wrecked and dismantled beyond repair.

Then they heard another cry coming from the Gazebo….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prof. Plum was on his knees as his face screwed and let out a few whines. Sitting before him sheltered by the overhead roof was Madame Rose. Her dress was blotted with gore, her hands twisted in pain. Her left eye missing, and replaced with a telescope…..


	5. Who Caught His Blood?

Who Caught His Blood?

"Franc," called Prof. Plum, numbly.

"Oui?" replied M. Brunette.

"What is the next part of the rhyme again?"

M. Brunette and the others all entered the Gazebo only to stop abruptly. They all stood there, mouths gaping. No words could describe the queasy feeling that permeated the air with the presence of Madame Rose's bloody corpse.

"W-who saw him die," recited Brunette, "I, said the fly. With my little eye…"

He flung his hand up to his mouth. This was too much for Miss Peach who fainted into Prince Azure's arms.

"It's quite clear." Said Prince Azure. "Our little murderer is following the rhyme in the Studio."

"But why!?" cried Miss Scarlet, "If Dr. Black just died it would be understandable, and perhaps killing the police officer would be justifiable too if the killer wanted to keep his identity secret, but Madame Rose?"

Rev. Green cleared his throat.

"If I didn't know better, I have a feeling that somebody here feels they have the right to play God and kill us off. In which case I feel that we mustn't lose our heads too."

Mrs. Peacock carefully searched Madame Rose's skirts and found a pack of tarot cards, and a scrawled letter. As she read it, it stated that she knew who killed him and the murderer was…there was no writing after that except a scribble.

Lady Lavender returned from the car, dazed and confused. Then she saw the body of Madame Rose. Before anything could happen, Prince Azure reached out his hand and covered Lavender's mouth.

"You must keep calm Emily," said Prince Azure patiently, "Yes, Cecilia is dead, and soon more of us will die if we don't get organized.

Just then Mr. Ashe came around the hedge toward the Gazebo carrying an umbrella while the rain poured on.

"I sorry to bother you all," apologized Mr. Ashe, "But has anybody seen Blanche? I thought she might of went to get Mme. Rose and…"

"Mme. Rose is dead Hogarth," said Col. Mustard serious and bluntly, "And I have a feeling that Mrs. White is dead too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Col. Mustard's prediction was correct. Shortly realising that Mrs. White was no longer in their company, they made a search of the wet and muddy premises to find Mrs. White. They found her bloodied body floating face down in the Fountain. A Wrench close by, and the water stained a pinkish-red….


	6. Who'll Make the Shroud?

Who'll Make the Shroud?

The storm continued to swell and get worse outside, while the victims inside all huddled for warmth in the Billiard Room. A fire crackled in the fireplace. No game was taking place. A few guests gingerly sipped at some alcoholic beverages to cool their nerves. If the pressure of murder didn't linger on their minds it would be an ideal time to recline in coziness of the fire while something fierce brewed outside. Miss Scarlet and M. Brunette were huddled together in a corner. Mrs. Peacock and Prof. Plum sat on the bar stools provided. Mrs. Peacock was cleaning the objects she had stolen while everybody else was oblivious. Prof. Plum was reading a scientific magazine. Every few seconds, he would let out a cough. Rev. Green sat half-asleep in a chair while Col. Mustard fidgeted nervously with his monocle, while staring at Miss Scarlet. Lady Lavender was spread out drunk on the billiard table. Prince Azure was caressing Miss Peach gently. Mr. Ashe stood next to the door, ready to happily serve. He may have no job, but he felt he had nothing else to contribute so he continued with his servile duties.

Col. Mustard finally slammed his hands down on his lap.

"Look, there's no point wasting away at fear of being killed!" he barked, "Let's consider what has occurred already. Slowly were being murdered with utmost care by somebody in this room based on a child's rhyme! Dr. Black has been pierced in the head with an arrow, Sgt. Grey has been strangled with a bow, Madame Rose has been impaled with a telescope, and Mrs. White has been beaten to death and dunked in a fountain which is supposed to represent a bowl if you haven't guessed yet. That's four murders so far!"

"It's simply insane!" cried Miss Peach.

"I wonder perhaps if it would help if maybe we revealed why we were being blackmailed?" suggested Mr. Ashe.

"No!" cried Miss Scarlet, "What purpose could that possibly serve anyway?"

"It would keep murder off our minds," snickered Prince Azure ruefully.

Prof. Plum slammed his glass down.

"Godammit!" he cried, "I'm not going to sit here wasting my time in secluded fear!"

Mrs. Peacock got off her stool.

"Look there are still some tasks I would like to finish up before the week is out," she said, "Besides, I'm sure I will be alright as long as you nine stay put in here"

Mrs. Peacock got up and left the Billiard Room.

"I'm leaving too," said Mr. Ashe, "I still have some stuff to clean up in the Kitchen."

"No Hogarth!" commanded Col. Mustard, "Stay here. As long as we all stay in here, nobody will get at Rebecca."

Mr. Ashe held back.

Rev. Green stood up however.

"I feel that we should all be able to walk around without fear," suggested Rev. Green, "If we keep our wits about us and put our faith into God, No harm ought to come us."

With that Rev. Green left the room. Col. Mustard chased after him. The remaining seven remained until Plum finally got up and left the room. Scarlet told Brunette she wanted to speak to him in the Studio, so they left too. Miss Peach told Prince Azure that she wanted to also speak to him in private, so they left as well. Mr. Ashe looked around. He was all alone except for Lady Lavender who was still sprawled prone on the Billiard Room table; drunk. She vomited violently all over the green felt. Mr. Ashe grimaced and ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Studio, Miss Scarlet was pacing impatiently.

"The rhyme," asked Miss Scarlet impatiently, "is it all true then Frank?"

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid Evelynne, answered M. Brunette gravely, "It's too much of a coincidence to be JUST a coincidence."

"But, we could outsmart the killer I bet," said Miss Scarlet, "It's quite simple, I think we ought to just stay together without leaving a room like we did in the Billiard Room…or you and I could stay together. I know you Frank; you would never kill a soul."

"Merci, mon cheri," thanked Brunette, "Don't worry Eve; I will not leave your side."

They both embraced against each other and locked in a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain outdoors had tamed to a mere drizzle. Prof. Plum and Rev. Green lifted Mrs. White's body out of the fountain; her face was destroyed and soaked. They let the body fall against the stone ground and they rolled her onto her side.

"I think we ought to put the bodies into one room," suggested Plum.

"I concur," replied the Reverend, "We can't just let the bodies rot out here."

"Where do you reckon we ought to put them?" inquired Prof. Plum

"Hmmm," said Rev. Green, he was thinking carefully, "perhaps they would do well in the Kitchen freezer room."

Prof. Plum marvelled at that suggestion and left to get Mme. Rose's body from the Gazebo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Kitchen, Miss Peach and Prince Azure were attempting to calm their nerves. Prince Azure poured a glass of wine for himself and another for Miss Peach.

"Here Gloria, I want you to drink this." Ordered Prince Azure.

Miss Peach numbly accepted and drowned it down in a flash.

"Why!?" She cried all the sudden, "Why would somebody want to do this to us?"

"I have a feeling that the person who was blackmailing Dr. Black is the same person who killed him." Said Prince Azure gravely, "I don't know how or why the killer is killing us off though. Something seems irrational about it all, and I can't quite finger it."

"That's what gives me the willies," confessed Miss Peach while she twirled her golden hair with her finger, "The feeling of how irrational this sort of murder is. He's doing it in the form of a rhyme!"

"Listen, I have reasons to believe that the killer is intelligent but psychopathic," stated Prince Azure, "He cannot be reasoned with, yet is not completely insane, he's the worst of the worst….On the other hand, I know people in high places who may try to get out of here."

"You really think they could come and rescue us?" asked Miss Peach sounding relieved and surprised.

"I don't know," admitted Prince Azure, "I have no guarantee but there is a chance."

Suddenly, Prof. Plum (Who was all muddy) and Rev. Green entered carrying the bodies of Mrs. White and Mme. Rose.

"What in Amon-Ra do you think your doing!?" Demanded Prince Azure.

"We couldn't just leave them outside." Explained Prof. Plum.

Then Mr. Ashe entered, his arms filled with plates.

"Sorry to bother you all," he apologized, "I'm just clearing away the dining room. I don't think any of us plan on eating anymore."

"Hogarth old boy," said Prof. Plum, "I fell into a hole when I was dragging Mme. Rose's body. It was a large one, and very muddy. Is that hole supposed to be there?"

"No sir, it isn't," said Mr. Ashe, "I must check that out before anybody else falls into it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Peacock stood puzzled in the Drawing Room. She didn't understand it at all. It frightened her terribly as she looked at the absent red chair. The body of Sgt. Gray was missing….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Col. Mustard stopped for a second, annoyed. Did he leave his hip flask in the Billiard Room? He thought back, and recollected a memory of leaving his flask on the Billiard Room table. He ran back to the room and flung open the door with tremendous force, and then he paused……Lady Lavender was still sprawled out over the Billiard Room table, only now, threads of yarn bound every part of her body pinning her to the table. In the back of her neck, two of her knitting needles shone out like a beacon….


	7. Who'll Dig His Grave?

Who'll Dig His Grave?

"Everybody!" Shouted Col. Mustard at the top of his lungs, "Come Quick!!"

His voice thundered throughout the mansion. Miss Scarlet and M. Brunette ran in first from the Studio. Then Rev. Green, Miss Peach, Prince Azure, and Prof. Plum poured in one by one. The sight of Lady Lavender dead on the billiard table was ghastly. Remorse fell over them all of ignoring the rule of staying together.

"Why?" Asked Miss Peach, "Why did we all have to split up like that!?"

"It's God's punishment to us," Explained Rev. Green, "For needlessly letting another life get taken from us too easily."

Mrs. Peacock then ran in.

"Sgt. Gray!" She blurted, "Sgt. Gray's body, it's gone!"

"Nonsense woman!" said Prof. Plum, "Green and I simply moved it to the Kitchen Freezer so it wasn't lying about like that."

"Oh," said Mrs. Peacock, she let out a sigh of relief.

"But look!" cried Miss Scarlet

Mrs. Peacock stooped and took off her spectacles. The body of Lady Emily Lavender was in plain view. Mrs. Peacock winced and took a step back.

"What was the verse?" she asked?

"Who'll make the shroud?" Recited M. Brunette, "I, said the Beetle, with my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud."

"Makes perfect sense." Said Prince Azure, "The the yarn and needles."

"It does not make sense," said Miss Scarlet, "as to why he's killing us like this."

"Philippe says that the killer is intellegently psychotic and is doing this because he can," replied Miss Peach.

"Quite," said Col. Mustard, "but the killer can not kill us if were all together. What's wrong Professor?"

All eyes in the room turned to Prof. Plum whose face had gone all pale. He was sweating.

"Were not ALL here," he replied, his voice was shaking, "I sent Hogarth outside to exam that hole in the Courtyard."

"You did what!?" growled Col. Mustard, "Dammit man! Don't you realise the killer was counting on that? He wanted one of us to find that hole!"

All eight of the guests ran out of the room in a worried frenzy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They knew Mr. Ashe would be dead before they even saw. There was a large dug out hole in the soil in the Courtyard, admist the croquet set. He was lying face up spread eagled in the pit. A bloody pick jammed into his face, and grungy shovel speared into the stumach…..


	8. Who'll be the Parson?

Who'll be the Parson?

None of the women screamed this time. They were far too used to death.

"Who'll dig his grave?

I, said the Owl,

with my pick and shovel,

I'll dig his grave."

M. Brunette recited the verse mechanically without being asked.

"And the next?" asked Colonel Mustard.

"Who'll be the parson?

I, said the Rook,

with my little book,

I'll be the parson."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guests all gathered in the Billiard Room again. Rev. Green asked if somebody had a penknife. Col. Mustard complied and pulled one out for him. Rev. Green started promptly cutting at the yarn binding Lady Lavender…

"What are you doing?" asked Prince Azure.

"I'm going to put Lady Lavender's body with the others." Replied Rev. Green.

"You know Reverend," said M. Brunette, "I wouldn't leave this room. The rhyme mentioned a book and parson. You are the next logical victim."

"Please Reverend Green," cried Mrs. Peacock, "Don't go!"

"None of this," Silenced the Reverend, "You all must keep your heads. I cannot leave Lavender like this on the table. I shall be quite alright. God will protect me as I walk in his path. You all should too, as you can live without fear of death. Even if the killer gets me, I've committed no sins, so I shall sit next to our Lord and Father in the Kingdom of Heaven.

"The man is insane!" Whispered Prince Azure fiercely to Miss Peach.

"Besides," Rev. Green continued, "As long as you all stay here, Nobody can kill me."

"I'm coming with you to make sure," said Col. Mustard, "And I would like Plum and Azure to come with me. Brunette can stay with the women."

This sounded quite reasonable to them so they cut Lavender loose from the table and the men carried her to the Kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof. Plum opened the door. The Kitchen was silent save for a clock ticking 11:36 PM. The plates were gathered at the counter unwashed and the breakfast table had a bunch of papered dumped on it. Mr. Ashe had not completed his self-given duties before he died. The men all gathered in the room with their shoes clacking against the marble floor.

"Just hurry up and put the body in!" said Prof. Plum impatiently.

Rev. Green opened the Meat Freezer pantry door and climbed in carrying Lady Lavender's body with him, and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes had passed and Rev. Green never exited the Meat Locker.

"I'm going to open it!" declared Prof. Plum

"Why!?" Demanded Col. Mustard, "The bastard can open it himself can't he?"

"I don't know!" Cried Plum, "It's scientifically illogical for somebody to take 5 minutes to put a body on the ground!"

"How would you know?" Snickered Prince Azure, "Have you ever put a body on the ground before?"

As a matter of fact I have," Stated Prof. Plum.

He walked over to the door and opened it……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Countless rows of bloody meat were hung on the walls, one of them wasn't animal. Rev. Green had a passive, peaceful look on his face. He looked very content with his end. He looked almost sleeping except for the blood that was flowing down his forehead. His arms were outstretched with his two hands jabbed onto two hooks. His whole body formed a cross. On the ground next to a bloody Lead Pipe was an open Bible set to the passage about the death of Judas…..


	9. Who'll be the Clerk?

Who'll be the Clerk?

Col. Mustard, Prince Azure, and Prof. Plum returned to the Billiard Room. Their hands were white and shaking, sweet precipitated on their temples. Their faces puffed up and red. They walked slower and slower.

"What happened to you gentleman?!" Exclaimed Miss Peach, "Where's the Reverend?"

"He's dead." Said Col. Mustard with an acid German tone, "That was how easy it was for him to be killed! Just like that! In a few seconds, he died right under our noses, and we never even saw a trace of the killer!"

"But that's impossible!" Cried M. Brunette, his voice high and fluty, "If the three of you went with him, how could he of possibly been killed?"

"We don't know." Said Prince Azure, "He went into the Meat Freezer Room, alone. We didn't come in with him. The only entry into the room was through where we were; the Kitchen. Five minutes or so passed and he never came back out. We came in, and found him hung up on the hooks in a cross position. We found a piece of piping and a Bible directly under him. We searched every corner of the Meat Locker but he wasn't there."

"We ought to search again." Suggested Mrs. Peacock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kitchen still showed no signs of a killer gaining entrance. Even if he was hiding, there would be no way of getting out without being caught. That's when Miss Scarlet found another secret passage….

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Miss Scarlet, "I wonder where this one goes!?"

"Well let's find out," said Prince Azure, "this explains how the killer got away."

One by one they entered the passageway, and emerged into the Library where Dr. Black's corpse still remained. His blood had dried up.

"Well," said Prof. Plum, "There is nobody here except the good doctor."

"I suggest we put him with the others." Suggested Col. Mustard.

Prof. Plum and Col. Mustard took hold of Dr. Black as they lifted him off the oak desk and they struggled back to the Meat Locker when Dr. Black's body was placed with Mrs. White, Sgt. Gray, Rev. Green, Lady Lavender and Madame Rose's bodies. Mr. Ashe's body was still in the dug out pit. It was so bloody nobody wanted to touch it. The others followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't working at all." Sighed Miss Scarlet.

"What the Devil do you mean not working?" Inquired Prof. Plum stepping out from the Meat Locker.

"It seems we can't help but separate ourselves from each other," said Miss Scarlet, "No matter what we do, we make a mistake of splitting up, and then one of us would be killed."

"That is true," agreed M. Brunette, "Then what do you suggest darling?"

"Well first of all," said Miss Scarlet, "We can rule out the seven of us, none of us could possibly kill Rev. Green. That means there's somebody out there who is watching every move we make. We couldn't possibly survive the week before falling prey to the rhyme, let alone this entire rhyme."

"Then couldn't somebody go to the nearest town and send for help?" Asked Miss Peach.

"You forgetting my dear," reminded Prince Azure, "that all of our vehicles are broken beyond repair."

"That is not true," Said Prof. Plum, "I rode a bike here, nobody has touched that. But I couldn't possibly ride it in the night, my eyesight is too weak."

Then Mrs. Peacock spoke up.

"I'll go," She offered, "I don't mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guests were assembled around the parking lot. Mrs. Peacock was wearing a helmet and was mounted on a dark purple bike. She wore a jacket too because the night time air was so cold.

"Now be careful!" Commanded Prof. Plum sounding very worried, "Watch out for puddles, or anything that would make you crash."

"Oh don't worry Professor," reassured Mrs. Peacock, "I'll keep watch. Honestly though, it is such a relief to have a chance to get away from this horrible place. I'm glad I've volunteered to do this. I want you all to stay together when I'm gone, don't take any chances you hear!?"

"We will all watch you go," said Col. Mustard flashing his million dollar smile.

"Oh thank you dear," thanked Mrs. Peacock, "You know, it really doesn't matter if we did anything bad to earn a place on a blackmail list. The important thing is we forgive each other and help each other out, so when I get back, let none of this business get between us for we should all consider ourselves lucky were still alive."

And with that she was off….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Mrs. Peacock left they heard a crash and a scream a little ways from where they were. At that very moment all hope faded from everybody's faces.

"Quick!" Shouted Col. Mustard, "We must find out what's happened!"

"No don't go there!" Cried Miss Scarlet, "It must be the killer!"

"I think she's right!" Concurred Brunette, "The next verse of the rhyme mentions the dark which is what Peacock is riding in. We should have never let Rebecca go!"

"We have to find out what has happened!" Reasoned Col. Mustard

"NO!" Burst Miss Scarlet, she walked up very close to the Colonel, "I'm ordering you to stay!"

"You can't order me around at a time like this!" Rebuked Col. Mustard, "I'm going wither you like it or not!"

Miss Scarlet and M. Brunette ran back inside the mansion while Col. Mustard, Miss Peach, Prof. Plum and Prince Azure ran to examine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly down the road, they found Plum's bike on its side. Next to it was a bloody golden fire poker. This spelt trouble for the group and foreshadowed a horrid feeling at the bottom of their bellies. Mrs. Peacock's corpse was found in the bushes beaten and ripped in a bloody, distressing heap. In her gory, lifeless hand, there was a scrap of paper. The murderer was nowhere to be seen….


	10. Who'll Carry the Link?

Who'll carry the Link?

The situation has become more than what the remaining guests would consider desperate. At least now that Mrs. Peacock has become the latest victim of the ever-shrinking group. They tried to get away and they couldn't, they tried to find the killer, but they have already run off into the forest, and they tried to always stay together, but their will power just wasn't strong enough.

"Oh, God!" Cried Miss Peach who then fell sobbing into Prince Azure's arms, "I can't bear it! I just can't!"

"Anybody else like to make a go for escape?" Challenged Prince Azure.

Prof. Plum was stooping down to ground level, his spectacles on his head. He was curiously examining his bicycle.

"We can't," Plum replied grimly, "The killer has destroyed the tires as well."

"What is that paper in her hand?" Inquired Col. Mustard, "I recall when Brunette recited the rhyme hours ago in the Studio, he mentioned a clerk."

Prince Azure pried open Mrs. Peacock's cold dead fingers and yanked out the paper that was carefully placed in her hand. On one side, it was one of Mrs. Peacock's writings on cardinals and blue jays. On the other side was different handwriting all together. _It was a second blackmail list…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prof. Plum, Miss Peach and Col. Mustard were in the Billiard Room waiting for Prince Azure to return from the body.

"Why didn't he simply come with us?" Asked Prof. Plum.

"I don't know," replied Col. Mustard, "he said something about reading over the list by himself."

"Oh I do wish he would just hurry up," Miss Peach cried with her blonde hair bouncing up and down, "Philippe can easily be murdered when he's alone."

"Don't worry about me," said Prince Azure standing in the doorway, "I was just checking the list over. It's the list that Dr. Black was going to blackmail us with."

"Hold it!" Commanded Col. Mustard, "Nobody is going to read that list until Scarlet is in here!"

"Hmmm," said Prof. Plum as he smoked his pipe, "Where is Miss Scarlet AND M. Brunette?

"I last left them when they didn't want to come search the body," replied Col. Mustard, "Miss Scarlet insisted that the murderer was going to be there. I simply couldn't say no to her so, I let her and Brunette return to the mansion."

"But I'm sure they are alright," predicted Miss Peach, "after all they were together with each other."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly as it appeared, Miss Peach was more than wrong. There was a horrid shock for them in the Studio. The lights in the room were broken making the room in entire darkness. There was a modeling recliner in room to pose for paintings. The sofa was directly below the giant painting of the rhyme. M. Brunette was upon the recliner in a straight position. His body was lifeless and still. His eyes were still open in final surprisement. His brushy moustache no longer possessed its usual twitch. Next to Brunette were two lit Candlesticks providing the rooms only light. Brunette was dead, and that wasn't all……


	11. Who'll be Chief Mourner?

Who'll be Chief Mourner?

_IX_

_Who'll be chief mourner?_

_I, said the Dove,_

_I mourn for my love,_

_I'll be chief mourner._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Miss Evelynne Scarlet was kneeling with her upper body spread out along M. Brunette's lap. Her face buried in her arms. She wasn't crying though. She merely looked as though she were. Not a sound came from her…not even a whimper. Something defiantly was queer about the whole thing; dangerously peaceful. Col. Mustard slowly walked up to her. His heart beat with each foot step. He pulled her face from M. Brunette's lap and let her body fall to the floor. Presently, there was a Dagger protruding from within her heart…


	12. Who'll Carry the Coffin?

Who'll carry the Coffin? 

Miss Peach, Prince Azure, and Prof. Plum walked forward, thinking whether to talk to the Colonel or not. He was awfully silent. The Dagger. It was the only thing he was concentrating on. His face was completely pinched white, his hair sweaty and matted, moustache drooping. Then he burst into a torrent of violent tears and crumpled down next to the body of his dear friend, Miss Scarlet. The others winced.

"No!" He sobbed, "How could he of gotten you Eve!?"

He thrusted the Dagger out of Miss Scarlet's heart and caressed her body; whimpering. They had rough times together before, times like the others couldn't imagine. They both had been through a lot. And now she was dead.

"Look!" exclaimed Prof. Plum, "The mural!"

"What in the name of Amon-Ra are you talking about Professor?" asked Prince Azure.

But then he saw it too. Amongst the birds and other animals that were painted on the pictures. The Sparrow was ripped out. There was clear writing behind it.

_EPILOGUE _

_While the cruel Cock Sparrow,_

_The cause of their grief,_

_Was hung on a gibbet_

_Next day, like a thief._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLUNK!

M. Brunette's body crashed against the cold hard ground of the Meat Locker.

"It's not like the Frenchman will be complaining." said Prince Azure rolling his eyes.

Colonel Mustard was a little more respectful as he gently laid Miss Scarlet's corpse onto the ground. Miss Peach entered dragging the mangled body of Mrs. Peacock.

"Be careful," warned Prof. Plum who entered dragging the impaled and gory corpse of Mr. Ashe, "Rebecca's body was a little far away, you don't want the killer to get you, hmmm Gloria?"

"I WAS careful!" whined Miss Peach, "I brought a Kitchen knife for my protection."

"I hope you put it back!" said Prince Azure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four guests were sitting in the Conservatory perfectly calm. Prince Azure put some light jazzy music on the gramophone to cool everybody's nerves. Miss Peach was lying on a wicker sofa, her head rested on Prince Azure's lap. Azure was stroking her golden hair tenderly. Prof. Plum was wiping his spectacles with a dark purple handkerchief, while smoking his pipe. Col. Mustard was finally calmed down. Miss Scarlet was a memory of the past for him now. He was flipping through the blackmail papers while drinking a sip out of his hipflask.

"Col. Mustard?" called Prince Azure.

Mustard looked up.

"Yes, Your Highness?" replied Col. Mustard.

"What do the papers say?" asked Prince Azure.

Col. Mustard hesitated for a moment.

"Well," he started and cleared his throat, "Basically it gives us a run down on what we were being blackmailed for. Mrs. Peacock was a dastardly pickpocket; M. Brunette was an art smuggler and a fraudulent painter, Lady Lavender allegedly killed her husband Lord Anthony Lavender….and…it doesn't matter for these few, they are all dead and I've have no intention of revealing myself or Scarlet. Prof. Plum however has been involved in some illegal experiments and got his licence revoked."

Prof. Plum turned pale.

"That isn't true!" cried Prof. Plum, his face puffing up, "It's a vicious lie!"

He looked quickly around the room for a drink to calm himself. The poor man was about to blow a vessel! There conveniently was a brandy sitting on the side table. Without thinking, Prof. Plum grabbed the drink and gulped it down in a snap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he started to sweat, his face turning a heated red as it puffed up. Prof. Plum with urgency pulled at his collar. He wretched and gagged while grabbing his throat.

"I've been poisoned!" he croaked through gagged words, "I know...What….kind of poison it is…I'll get antidote from my suitcase!"

Plum darted towards the door. Col. Mustard blocked his way.

"Hold it," he said, "Let us come with you."

Plum shoved Col. Mustard out of the way.

"DAMMIT!" Plum spluttered with rage, his glasses almost cracking, "TAMERACK APPLE POISON KILLS YOU IN A MINUTE!

Plum's face was now a deep scarlet-mauve. He was bathed in sweat and his hair was a tangled mess. With no time to lose, he ran out of the room."

The three remaining guests stayed where they were, hoping the best for Prof. Plum's health. After a few seconds they heard violent vomiting…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four minutes passed and Prof. Plum still didn't come back.

"Oh no!" cried Miss Peach, "no, no, no! I bet he didn't make it in time!"

"The man is probably lying dead as we speak!" said Prince Azure bitterly.

"How the killer of would counted on Prof. Plum drinking a drink he didn't prepare himself is beyond Me." speculated Col. Mustard.

"This killer," Prince Azure, "has been taking many risks this whole night. I wouldn't be surprised if he took another."

"Gentlemen," interrupted Miss Peach, impatiently, "Could we please just find the Professor so we can make sure he's alive and well?"

The three remaining guests got up and ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof. Plum wasn't on the veranda. His suitcase was open and ransacked. There was a bottle of poison antidote lying empty on the ground.

"Oh good," sighed Miss Peach, "He must of got to it in time."

"Then what is that?" asked Col. Mustard pointing to a large whitish-green puddle on the ground.

The puddle made a trail….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That trail turned out to be vomit, which lead them all the way to the Trophy Room. In the center of the Trophy Room was a large decorative Egyptian sarcophagus. The lid was slightly ajar. Sure enough, Prof. Plum's corpse was discovered inside. His face still red, his eyes still budging and vomit coating his lips. In only one minute, Plum was carrying the coffin indeed, or in this case, the coffin was carrying him…


	13. Who'll Bear the Pall?

Who'll bear the Pall?

Prof. Plum's corpse was secured in the Meat Locker with the others. The three who remained alive returned to the Trophy Room, weak and weary. Their minds were numb and racing, their hands tough, raw and white. Miss Peach was slumped into a burgundy chair with a look of weary on her once cheerful face. The cheerfulness was a thing long of the past. Col. Mustard was sitting at Dr. Black's desk in the corner. It was a smaller desk than the Library desk and there was not much on it except a few of Dr. Black's trophies of miscellaneous achievement. Prince Azure just couldn't sit down. He was leaning against a cabinet while smoking a cigar. He stared at the dead animal artefacts that graced the room and coated it with a presence of doom. Butterflies were fluttering around in each of their stomachs.

"Oh my," said Miss Peach aloud with a presence of fatigue, "It's almost 1:00 AM, and I really don't wish to sleep, not under the circumstances, but I can't stay awake much longer."

Prince Azure looked up with a start.

"But you can't!" he cried, "If you go to sleep you most certainly will be killed!"

"I know!" whined Miss Peach bitterly.

"I'm getting tired too," Col. Mustard announced, "I don't know how much more I can put up with all this without dozing off.

Then there a strange sound, as the cabinet Prince Azure was leaning against swung to the side. Behind it was a door that was unlocked…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Carriage House was very large room indeed and was secretly located behind the secret cabinet passage in the Trophy Room. The walls were a wooden umber brown, and there were stacks of hay carelessly scattered all over. Dr. Black's horses Pip, and Belle were no longer present as his aunt Imelda Charre-Cole was borrowing them for the week. In the center of the room was a bright red enclosed carriage.

Prince Azure closed the door and locked it. He checked the other doors in the room and sure enough they were also locked. Col. Mustard was examining the ominous objects that graced the room. There were horseshoes, rope, pitchforks, saddles and even a practical blunderbuss as well as a dirty axe in the corner. The thought of them in the room made the Colonel shudder but then he made an attempt to toughen up a bit as he straightened his muscular build up.

Miss Peach looked into the darkened window of the carriage and opened the door.

"Perhaps we could stay the night in here?" suggested Miss Peach.

"It's a little cramped," said Prince Azure, "especially for a prince of my standing. I'm far to used to featherbeds, I could never fall asleep in there!"

"Well," said the Colonel in a matter of fact voice, "You can either sleep in the car or take your chances with the murderer in your guest bedroom. He would try to murder you on the way."

"Please don't go out there!" pleaded Miss Peach to Prince Azure, "He will kill you!"

"Fine, I won't, I won't" replied Prince Azure.

Col. Mustard climbed into the carriage.

"Anybody else?" he asked wearily.

"Wait," said Miss Peach, who then yawned, "wait, what if one of us tries to kill the other in the car?" 

"I don't think any of us are the killer," Prince Azure, began to remind them, "None of us could of murdered Rev. Green because we were all together."

He climbed into the carriage as well. Miss Peach then followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Three worn out guests were cramped in the small passenger seats in the enclosed part of the carriage. The doors to opening the seat area up were locked. Col. Mustard was fast asleep, snoring away, whilst mumbling away words he would have said if he were still on army duty. Now and then, he would mumble something strange, almost as if indicating that he was a spy." Prince Azure and Miss Peach were still quite awake, unable to sleep…

"I though you were tired Gloria," said Prince Azure while he held Miss Peach's body close to his chest.

"I can't sleep," whispered Miss Peach, "Not like this, not with what's on my mind."

"You know," said Prince Azure, "I don't think Greg is the murderer. I understand that we are scared that we will be killed by the slightest movement. I understand that everybody else died by doing the slightest thing possible. But we still have to keep our heads my dear and careful not to fire of paranoia in our heads."

"You have been remarkably calm this whole time Phil," complemented Miss Peach, "and well, I admire you for it."

"My patience has been inspired by you my dear Gloria," Prince Azure breathed, "and if we get out of her, I would love to elope back to Egypt, with you."

Miss Peach stared at him. Her eyes began to water and she never looked more beautiful than ever. Then as their faces drew closer, they both shared a tender kiss. At that moment, everything that happened before was forgotten in a split second. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had come. The sunlight beams shone through the windows of the carriage as a chirp of active crickets buzzed in the daytime heat. The room was merry and still, and the rain from the night before had dried up and the grass was once again a warm glow of green in the hills outside. All was peaceful and quiet.

Prince Azure woke up slowly. He was in a very comfortable state of mind. He had forgotten about everything that occurred during the night before. He laid his head back, basking with idyllic comfort in the warmth of the mid-morning. Then he realized, Col. Mustard and Miss Peach were missing. The window to the passenger carriage was rolled open and one of the large windows in the Carriage House was lying on the floor, removed from the frame. Col. Mustard's dark yellow ensemble lay in a bloody heap on the floor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Azure found Col. Mustard right away, and in a flash, the peaceful ambience of the room was replaced with the gritty, ugliness of murder. In the first stable, that would have normally held Pip, the horse, was a lower half of a body. The legs were spread apart and the upper half was cut clean and was nowhere to be seen. The penis was blatantly visible to Azure's eyes. The other stable which normally carried Bella, the other horse, instead contained the bloody upper half of the torso, arms and head of Col. Mustard. The intestines were hanging out in a mess on the hay. The rhyme was clear. Who'll bear the pall? Col. Mustard's cock was the cock, and his convulsed face in a forever twisted, clucked expression was the hen.


	14. Who'll Sing a Psalm?

Who'll sing a Psalm?

It didn't sink into Prince Azure's head. Not at once.

"Why?" he whispered aloud, "why would Gloria do it?"

He had kept a level head for the whole evening. Even as the body count increased, he tried to stay as calm as possible for he may have been at risk to the killer. But now with the gory remains of Col. Mustard lying dead before him, it was spelt out in blood; Miss Peach was the murderess.

Prince Azure took three deep breaths. He had to think rationally here. Miss Peach couldn't have done it. It was impossible when the facts were looked at. She couldn't have possibly murdered Rev. Green for she was with the women when the men took off to the Meat Locker. What about Miss Scarlet and M. Brunette? She couldn't have done it! She was with them!

But then, if Miss Peach didn't do it, there was no-one else alive. Who could have done it? Who could have committed the heinous murder of ten innocent people who happened to have rotten secrets?

That's when Prince Azure heard a voice. No, it wasn't a voice; it was a harmony, like a heavenly choir of a multitude of voices that had just entered the mansion. It was beautiful, and wistful…almost melancholy. It was coming from the Conservatory……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like a man in a dream, Prince Azure pranced into the beautifully bright and fully morning lit Conservatory. Daylight shone through the windowed walls and glass dome. It was too peaceful. What was lurking from in the arboretum? For that is where the angelic music was flowing from within……

Before it dawned on him, it was beautiful sight. Miss Peach was lying on a large bush as if she has propped herself up against it. Her arms outstretched, the voice was feminine and heavenly. Until he saw it, what the shiny substance of which the sunlight was reflecting off of. It explained why her mouth was not moving to the words. Her throat was slit with blood flowing out of her mouth like a river. Behind the bush was a gramophone. The record was labelled, _"COME, Holy Spirit, Heavenly Dove." _Then the music made an ugly turn to a childish tinkley tune. The dreamlike state became a nightmare, for the record was now playing _"The Death and Burial of Cock Robin..."_


	15. Who'll Toll the Bell?

Who'll toll the Bell?

Prince Azure couldn't bear it no more. For each verse of the rhyme, he felt smaller and smaller as the horror grew. His tough demeanour diminished.

"_Who killed Cock Robin?_

_I, said the Sparrow,_

_with my bow and arrow,_

_I killed Cock Robin."_

The Prince's hands turned raw and shook uncontroably.

"_Who saw him die?_

_I, said the Fly,_

_with my little eye,_

_I saw him die."_

His firm manly legs felt like dust. He collapsed to his knees.

"_Who caught his blood?_

_I, said the Fish,_

_with my little dish,_

_I caught his blood."_

His face screwed up in agony, as he burst into fitful tears of rage…

Nobody was coming for him; there would be no help whatsoever. Everybody was dead! Gloria Felicity Peach was dead. He jumped up and kicked the table holding the gramophone to the floor. The record shattered into bits and ceased its usefulness. He grasped the body of Miss Peach and held her close to his chest. There was no need for any poetic verse. But he recited it anyway.

"_Who'll toll the bell?_

_I said the bull,_

_because I can pull,_

_I'll toll the bell."_

It was true. Prince Azure picked up the body of his former lover and gave it a final hug. He will toil the Southern Belle for he was a bull, a fine angry bull of a man. Strong and powerful. He will overcome this. There is nobody left. He knew he was next to die. But after all this, Prince Philippe Ramontut Azure wished to die.

Then he heard the door bell ring…


	16. All the Birds of the Air

All the Birds of the Air

"Please Mrs. Plum," commanded Chief Franklin Crimson, head of the Blackwood Down police department, his faced was puffed up all crimson and his mustache twitched, "you must keep calm! You must keep your head!"

Mrs. Violet Plum was frantic, her face was pale and the chill in the wind blew her red hair in several directions. Her face was fixated on the ominous gigantic stone wall of a the manison that gloomed overhead woth frightful scale. Chief Crimson being an bumbling overweight man was doing his best to keep her calm.

"My husband!" she cried, "My husband is in there! I know it! He hasn't been back in 2 days!"

Sgt. Thomas Tawny walked up to her and forcefully put his his hands on her sholder.

"No miss!" he commanded, "You must stay here! I told you!"

Chief Crimson was stressed.

"I told you that we weren't going to allow citizen witness during this investigation," he groaned to Sgt. Richard Copper, "now we have hysteria on our plates!"

Insp. Zachariah Khaki stood to the side smiling at the great commotion infront of his eyes. He lit his meerschaum pipe and puffed away at it with a hint of humour in his mannerism. Chief Crimson turned to him.

"Well Inspector," said Chief Crimson, "You, Dick and I shall enter Blackwell Close, Tom, you keep Mrs. Plum calm out here."

And so, Chief Crimson, Sgt. Copper and Insp. Khaki carefully watched their step as they entered the mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion's lights were out, and it seems there was always a being in every crook and shadow of large forbidding Hall. It felt like one of those horror stories when something would be ominous and quiet. Too quiet, like something would jump out at you. Insp. Khaki was examing the floor with great intent with his magnify glass.

"Hmmmm," he pondered, " No clear sign of footprints."

"That's it," grumbled Chief Crimson, "I knew something was wrong when not a soul answered the door. HELLLLLLLLOOOOO????"

Crimson's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Hey!" said Sgt. Copper who was also searching, "What's this?"

"Let me see!" said Insp. Khaki with great interest.

On the ground was a broken statue of a bird of inditerminate orgin. It was made of porcelain and was cracked along the wing. A single cristal tear was present under the eye. There was also a yellowed piece of notescrap attached it it. On it contained a verse of a horrid poem….

XIV

All the birds of the air

fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,

when they heard the bell toll

for poor Cock Robin.

The Inspector quivered in his boots, he has stumbled onto his first clue and it was downright macarbre one. What the three saw next was the most frightening thing they would ever see in their entire lives. There was a crack of light visible under the Dining Room door, and what sounded like mournful wailing coming from inside….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dining Room door was flung open with such a force it gave no time to prepare to see what what present inside. A gramophone to the side with a record playing a recording of a person crying endlessly. That wasn't all….

_Dr. Black was upon the center of the table. eagle-spread with his arms and legs outstretched; stone dead. The spear of the arrow dried with brown crusty blood jutted from his forhead…_

_Lady Lavender was sitting upon the first chair. Her arms and legs were once again rebound up with red yarn. The knitting needles still protruding from within the back of her neck like two levers used to control her moves…_

_M. Brunette was sitting upon the second chair, his body looked almost unharmed. Almost if he died naturally. But that could have been so, save for a deep bludeoning in the back of his skull…_

_Mrs. Peacock was sitting upon the third chair. Her body bloody; bashed and mangled with forceful brutality. One could see passed her cracked glasses that her left eye was gouged out…_

_Prof. Plum was sitting upon the forth chair. His body was limp to the side slightly with his pruple bowtie dangling undone. His face was a neutral purple still, with now dried bile crusted over his surprised lips..._

_Miss Scarlet was sitting upon the fifth chair. She also looked as though nothing was done to beautiful body. Her face however was slightly unrelaxed with a hint of sadness upon it. Her red dress hid the blood that had previously soaked out from within her heart…_

_Col. Mustard was sitting upon the sixth chair. His face was placid and was showing subtle signs of decomposition. His torso was still cut clean but was now upright stacked on top of his hips…_

_Madame Rose was sitting upon the seventh chair. She was in a horrid state as well. Her eye lid dangled off the brass teloscope that was still protruding from within her eye socket… _

_Rev. Green was sitting upon the eight chair. His body was erect and upright with his traditional emerald priest cloak draped over his sholders. Two small holes were present in his hands…_

_Miss Peach was sitting upon the ninth chair. Her bouncy golden hair was now a dirty mass of yellow tangles. Her mouth was fixiated wide open with the brownish-red crust of blood dried all over her lips and down to the bosom… _

_Mr. Ashe was sitting upon the tenth chair. His butling uniform was disgusting and suffused with dirt and grim. Not to mention the large gory hole in his face, between the nose and upper-lip. As well as the slice in the stumach…_

_Mrs. White was sitting upon the eleventh chair. Her clothes were all puffy and wrinkled from too much moisture when it dried. Her skin was now a saggy quality. Like Brunette's her skull was also visibly cracked…_

_Prince Azure was sitting upon the twelth chair. His body looked the most fresh of the corpses. His expression was a mix of anger and confusion. In the center of his head was a clean bullet hole that continued through his skull and out the back…_

Standing at the back of the room was a human being. It's face was neutral. It's hands unarmed. It's mouth was subtly cruel. It was the murderer.

And the murderer's name was….

_Sargeant Charles Stephan Gray._


	17. The Cause of Grief

The Cause of Grief

Chief Crimson was stressed at his desk. His hands were shaking as they scratched the pencil across the papers that lay below him. It was unbelievable to him, somehow it just was. How could one man possibly murder a whole entire group of people? The worst part was realising it was one of his own men who committed this massacre. Sargeant Charles Gray of the Blackwell Down police department was now a cold blooded killer. He looked up, hoping for any sign of progress…any at all. There was none of as yet. On the wall, the clock was ticking out the time..slowly..and slowly. The type-writer was clickity-claking from under the quick hands of Chief Crimson's new paperwork assistant Mr. Joel Moss, who was new and had hardly a first-hand clue on the cass.

Just then Sgt. Tawny stomped in, with a clouded face. Just what was the matter?

"It's Charles," he reported, " I can't extract a confession with him, and I'm not about to use torture on him. It's rediculous! This is a man who has the nerve to fake a strangulation at a party so that he could he secretly murder everybody there and he won't even provide a good reason!"

"Why won't he talk!?" Barked Chief Crimson angerly.

"He said that it will be no use. Damn him!" Grunted Sgt. Tawny, " He told me to just not bother with it, and punish him, because he did what he needed to."

"Well that's not good enough!" Grumbled Chief Crimson, his face was red as a mellon.

Just then, Insp. Khaki entered. His face was rather bright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've searched his apartment up and down," he began, while puffing away at his pipe, " He was very descreet about his true intentions, except in his diary….."

He paused and smiled.

"He mentioned about getting hired by the Doctor to pose as his valet and conduct an investgation for the the person blackmailing the doctor into blackmailing his guests. The truth was, Sgt. Gray was the one behind it. He was blackmailing Doctor Black!"

Sgt. Tawny and Chief Crimson were speechless, even Mr. Moss took the time to look up.

"Of course," he continued, "It was all simply a ruse to get Doctor Black to trust him. But the content in the blackmail letter was real, quite real, but actually, Charles had TWO blackmail lists apparently. One was found in the mansion that revealed some rather personal stuff about everybody. The second, the one that was sent to Doctor Black (and presumably destroyed) contained evidence about a terrible secret that tied them ALL together."

He paused again.

"Well don't just stop there man," demanded Chief Crimson, "Get on with it!"

Just then the door burst open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Plum burst into the police office looked rather stiff.

"I want him dead!" Her voice was hoarse and firm, "Who ever poisoned my husband….I…want…him…dead!"

Insp. Khaki trotted over and led her to the center of the room and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ah my dear Mrs. Plum," he said, " Your just in time, I was just explaining the killer's reasoning for the murder and…wait…..you wouldn't happen to know about any company the Professor had invested in by any chance?"

"Oh God, I don't know!" She said, " He was investing in something called Blackfoot or Blac…"

The Inspector perked his head up.

"Blackfinger?" He asked.

"Yes..that's it," She replied quietly.

"Blackfinger!" Exclaimed Insp. Khaki, "is an illegal artefact smuggling company that is somewhat well known, but impossible to trace! There had been reports that came from the town of Slatestone, not too far from here that there was a secret underground trading point there (Of course which had been packed up and abandoned now, but it wasn't the only outlet). Doctor Black found out about it from a M. Brunette and they became trading partners. It became a success for them! Soon they cut a few other friends into the deal. Even Doctor Black's maid, Mrs. White and his butler, Mr. Ashe found that the offer was was worth their life-savings for greater riches. Little would they too realise that the offer would soon be worth their life."

Everybody was speechless.

"You mean my husband..?" Mrs. Plum could find no words.

"Yes," replied Insp. Khaki gravely, "Your husband was in on the deal and that was the real "experiment" that got his licence revoked. But wait till you see what I found next…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insp. Khaki was in full mode now. He yanked out a yellowed, cut-out portion of newsprint with such enthusiasm as he puffed away at his pipe.

"Let's go back to the town of Slatestone for a second only this time to the year 1914," He said to the listeners, " There was a family who lived there. They were pretty well off. More than they knew. The Missus always wore a priceless dark grey dimond neckless, thinking it was pretty, but also thinking it was fake. She failed to know the true value of it. What a fortune it would bring to Blackfinger they could tell a real from a fake from afar! And remember how when the children (albeit, much older children around in their 14's or 15's) were at school, the house was set ablaze killing both father and mother? The necklace was taken shortly after all the commotion from her charred remains. And guess who fianced this all!? None other than Doctor Black and his notorious "friends" (More of them were to join his clan as he befriended them). They were to never to breath a word of it. And now I ask you this, which officer here remembers what town Sargeant Charles Gray said he came from?"

"Blimey," Mumbled Chief Crimson, " Mrs. Plum, I would like to ask you to leave the room for a moment."

"Gladly," she replied, "This is really all unfit for my ears."

Sgt. Tawny escorted her out of the room.

"So I guess it was a personal motive yes?" Asked Chief Crimsom, "Perhaps this is why he became a policeman in the first place."

"Now I would like to ask you my dear Chief," began Insp. Khaki, "On what you intend for we should do with him?"

"He may have done a good public service of ridding this world of some appauling people," Stated Chief Crimson, as he thought, "but those appauling people are rather respected appauling people in this world, most of them anyway. I couldn't vouche on the servants of course. Or his Negress fiancee Madame Rose. But still, he was member of OUR police force, and if we didn't do something about it, well I doubt it would sit well with the public. Best not reveal the truth to them. Like Charles said, he doubt it would make a difference for he did what he needed too. And strangly he did it in a form of nursery rhyme which I'm sure has something to do with his presumed mental disorder. All the more reason to dispose of him and let the world sleep. "

Both men agreed on the decision and left the station for some lunch. Mr. Moss who had been listening the whole time decided he will never get used to this job. He adjusted his glasses and left for lunch as well...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To some it could could be a long and boring punish sentence. To the perpetrator of the ordeal, it could be paraphrased into the final few lines….that had yet to be spoken….._

_untill it remained the final words of Charles Stephan Gray as he was hoisted into the gallows……  
_

_FINALE _

_While the cruel Cock Sparrow,_

_The cause of their grief,_

_Was hung on a gibbet_

_Next day, like a thief._

_END_


End file.
